


the best i've ever had

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, ft oikawa tooru the most oblivious person on the goddamn planet, oikawa suffers, sappy as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa snorted. "Right. As if you haven't been in love with him your entire life."</p><p>"...What."</p><p>"Wait," Matsukawa mumbled, "did you seriously—<em>not</em> know?"</p><p>(after witnessing iwaizumi being confessed to, oikawa confides in matsukawa and hanamaki for help on his apparent lifetime crush. it's really gay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best i've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY BIRTHDAY [ANNIKA](http://seasprit.tumblr.com/)!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell are you doing," Matsukawa deadpanned.

Oikawa hurriedly shushed him, even going so far as to press a finger against his lips and smush them. He turned back towards where he had been watching, his body tucked behind a wall. He pressed Matsukawa against it so he couldn't be seen, his hand slapped against his chest.

"Wait, is Iwaizumi—"

" _Shhhh!_ " Oikawa sent him a glare, his eyes blazing with something Matsukawa couldn't interpret.

Matsukawa bit his lip, and once Oikawa turned back to spy on the scene before him, he whipped out his phone and shot a text to Hanamaki.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the girl that was currently confessing to Iwaizumi. She was cute, he supposed, but not _that_ cute. Her black hair was tied into pigtails, and it made her look innocent when Oikawa was _sure_ she was _anything_ but. Her skirt was _definitely_ shorter than it needed to be. Was she holding _cookies_? _They probably taste terrible_ , Oikawa thought with a frown. Her nervous smile on her face was _fake_ , he bet. Was this girl out to _hurt_ Iwa-chan? Was it all a _joke_ to her?

He growled under his breath as Iwaizumi delicately took the letter and small bag of cookies, a shy smile on his own face.

"That jealousy is something else, Tooru," Matsukawa teased.

"I'm not _jealous!_ " Oikawa defended with a gasp, his grip on the wall tightening. "I'm just _worried_ for Iwa-chan's safety! Sometimes girls can be menacing creatures, after all! I'm just being a good friend!"

Matsukawa snorted. "Right. As if you haven't been in love with him your entire life."

"...What."

"Wait," Matsukawa mumbled, "did you seriously— _not_ know?"

"I..." Oikawa narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "No way! I'm just making sure my dear friend Iwa-chan doesn't get his precious feelings hurt!"

"Holy fuck," Matsukawa laughed. "This is incredible."

Oikawa threw his head back to the scene with a scowl, but his frown softened once he saw Iwaizumi whispering something to the girl. Her smile was still in place, even if Oikawa could see it fall a little. Once Iwaizumi pulled back, his face was pink.

Oikawa felt his heart drop to his stomach. Suddenly feeling nauseous, he whirled around, shoved Matsukawa out of the way, and stormed away.

He walked home alone that night.

 

* * *

 

Staring up at his ceiling, Oikawa let himself spread out across his bed. He sighed, sinking into his mattress, eyes focusing and unfocusing on the glow-in-the-dark stars littered across his ceiling and walls.

_"Right. As if you haven't been in love with him your entire life."_

"No," he whispered to himself, pursing his lips. If he had been in love with Iwa-chan, he would've _known_ , right? His feelings for him were purely _platonic_ , right?

He recalled the first time he met Iwa-chan. He was about five, and had just moved into a new neighborhood. His mother had taken him to meet the neighbors, and there was a small boy with bandaids across his face and arms and scratches everywhere. He introduced himself, _I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and I love bugs 'n goin' outside!_

Oikawa sighed again. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. Even their mothers treated the other as their own sons. They were at one another's houses so often that it was like a second home.

He remembered the feeling he got once he saw Iwa-chan getting confessed to by Pigtail Girl. He remembered how he felt when _any_ girl came to talk to Iwaizumi. A strange tightening in his chest, the back of eyes burning, his hands shaking—

Oikawa sat up straight in his bed. _Jealousy._

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he mumbled ever so softly.

_I'm in love with Iwa-chan._

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Oikawa stormed up towards Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's desks and slammed his hands down on the surface.

"You were right," he said hesitantly, sneaking a glance towards Matsukawa. "What do I do?"

"Right about what?" Hanamaki inquired.

"About being in love with Iwaizumi," Matsukawa replied, lazily draping himself across Hanamaki's lap.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Hanamaki snickered at Oikawa.

Oikawa threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Why does _everyone_ know except for me!?"

"Well, you _are_ kind of obvious," Matsukawa said.

"By the way you look at him."

"The _sparkle_ in your eyes."

"The way you smile at him when he's not looking."

"How you're _always_ hovering around him."

"Ah, how I _love_ the childhood friends to lovers trope," Hanamaki snorted.

"Alright, I get it!" Oikawa screamed. He sighed, seating himself on Matsukawa's desk (since the latter was currently all over Hanamaki), and buried his face in his hands. His skin felt hot. "What do I do?"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki glanced at once another. "Confess, duh."

"I can't do that!" Oikawa gasped. "What if Iwa-chan _rejects_ me! What—what if he stops talking to me, _forever!_ What if—"

"Dude," Mattsun held his hand up, "you're his _best friend_ , and have been literally your _entire_ lives. He's not gonna stop talking to you."

Oikawa moaned into his hands, shaking his head. He felt like his heart was going to combust from how fast and hard it was beating. He peeked through his fingers at the two in front of him, who were still staring incredulously.

"Here, I'll show you how hard it _isn't_ ," Matsukawa scoffed. Ignoring the two confused looks sent his way, he picked himself up and leaned against Hanamaki's desk. "Hey," he said, his face turning pink, "I like you. A lot. Will you go out with me?"

Hanamaki's and Oikawa's jaws dropped in unison.

"U-uh," Hanamaki stammered, his cheeks red. He scratched the back of his neck and gave Matsukawa a sheepish smile. "Yes."

Matsukawa grinned, and then looked over his shoulder at Oikawa with a wink.

"That's different!" Oikawa protested. "You two were practically dating already!"

Hanamaki shoved him. "Just go confess, you idiot."

 

* * *

 

"U-um, Iwa-chan, can I talk to you?"

The boy in question grunted, putting down his phone and turning towards him. He blinked at the way Oikawa was fumbling with his hands in his lap, fingers picking into skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice soft.

"Uh, nothing!" Oikawa replied far too loudly, and he was sure his face was a million degrees. "I just... have something to tell you."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It's not _bad_ ," Oikawa snickered, and then a bit softer, "I hope."

"Fine," Iwa-chan agreed, leaning back on his hands on Oikawa's bed. "What is it?"

Oikawa felt himself beginning to sweat. Iwaizumi was wearing a loose tank top, and the way the setting sun was illuminating his skin made him look absolutely _irresistible_. Oikawa cursed himself for not being able to figure out his feelings before, because Iwa-chan was positively _gorgeous_.

He swallowed, shifting in place. Forcing his eyes away from Iwaizumi's body, he took a deep breath.

"I—I," he tried, but his voice was embarrassingly high and it stopped in his throat. What left him was a distressed whine, and he buried his face in his hands. _Oh God_ , how was he supposed to do this?

He felt Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder, and bit his lip at the dark eyes focused on him. Oikawa inhaled slowly, and gave his best friend a soft look.

"Iwa-chan, I love you."

The way Iwaizumi's concerned look turned into one of shock made Oikawa's heart jump to his throat. He grasped at the bedsheets, digging his fingers into them.

"Y-you what?" Iwaizumi stuttered, his ears pink.

Oikawa closed his eyes. "I-I... _love_ you. I'm in love with you."

He felt Iwaizumi's hand fall from his shoulder. In a panic, Oikawa opened his eyes and began leaning back.

"U-uh," he stammered, and started to ramble nervously, "b-but it's _totally_ okay if you don't love me back! I-I kinda just _realized_ the other day and I feel _stupid_ for it because you're great and really, _really_ hot and—I know that Pigtail Girl confessed to you and if you like and want to date _her_ that's fine! I'll support you! If you're not even _into_ guys I can help you pick up g-girls! Uh, and—"

"Oikawa."

"Um—" Oikawa cut himself off by biting his lip, and turning his gaze down to his lap. "Sorry," he said softly.

"Don't apologize," Iwaizumi laughed.

When Oikawa lifted his head to look at him, there was a pressure against his lips. Iwaizumi was _kissing_ him. His eyes went wide, and he made a surprised noise that went muffled against Iwaizumi's lips. Iwa-chan's hand slid up his neck to tangle in his hair, and Oikawa shifted closer to him. He's kissed a few people before, but this kiss felt _entirely_ different. He felt his entire being start to lift, and it was like all the weights on his shoulders were lifted. He sighed into the kiss, tilting his head and gripping Iwaizumi's shoulders.

The kiss wasn't as deep as it could've been, and when Iwaizumi pulled away, his lips still brushed against Oikawa's. Oikawa swallowed, his grip tightening on Iwa-chan's shoulder.

"I love you too, you dumbass." Iwaizumi's smile could've lit up the room.

Oikawa inhaled sharply. "W-what about Pigtail Girl?" he stammered lamely.

"Her? I rejected her," Iwaizumi said.

"B-but... I _saw_ you..." Oikawa frowned.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. "I was telling her that I was in love with _someone else._ "

Oikawa glanced up underneath lidded eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

Iwa-chan leaned in to kiss him again. Oikawa's short, giddy laugh puffed across his lips, and they kissed and kissed until they fell down across the bed, facing each other and stroking against each other's skin.

"So," Iwaizumi mumbled, recalling Oikawa's nervous rant. "You think I'm hot?"

Oikawa blanched.

"'Really, _really_ hot'?" Iwaizumi repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Okay!" Oikawa shouted, jumping up and scrambling off the bed. "Enough of this! Let's go get food! And not talk about this!"

Iwaizumi shook his head in amusement as he watched Oikawa's form rush out the door.

"Whatever you say, babe!" he called.

Oikawa's reply was simply embarrassed shout.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so gay im cryign
> 
> [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
